Faithful Redemption
by Cakidor
Summary: Faith was never broke out of jail to help Angel, because he never needed help. Buffy can't handle the First alone though and turns to her slayer sister. Redemption is hard won, exspecially when it seems nothing has changed... ((bad summery, just read))
1. Silence and Glares, Time sure flies

**Disclaimer**: I own absolutely nothing. I mean I have these fantasies where I'm so skilled that I could think this stuff up... then I wake up in the middle of one of my classes and learn that some other people made this stuff up. I hate them. I love them... but I own nothing.

**Summery**: Instead of Faith getting out of jail to help Angel, she stays there. Eventually Buffy decides to break her out, whether Faith wants to help or not. I don't really know where this fic is going either. I'm just a little annoyed at many Faith redemption stories. Faith is always too meek and sorry... she totally looses her character. Or on another scale, Buffy is too forgiving. Now I haven't seen all the episodes so that might make perfect sense, for me though it doesn't. I have always loved Buffy and Faith though. Whether this is just a friendship or more... I dunno. I just need to get them to really overcome their differences the hard way.

**Author's Note**: Ok well this is my first fic. I have no idea how good it will be. Any help at all will be appreciated greatly cause I don't really know anyone like likes Buffy and in turn could help me... Also, I don't really know much about the Buffy the Vampire Slayer show. I know a decent amount, but on facts of how exactly things went down, I'm clueless. So again forgive my mistakes or better yet help me! Mmm... yeah I think that's it so without further ado, I bring you... Faithful Redemption.

**Buffy's POV:**

I sat in the plastic chair, a look of complete disgust on my face. I was unsure whether it was directed more at the brunette scowling in front of me or at myself. It had been years since I had seen the other, though the memories were fresh in my mind.

I didn't want to be here. There were millions of other things that I'd rather be doing right now... like getting skinned alive. Oh yes, that had to be more pleasant than this experience. There wasn't much choice in the matter though. I needed help fighting the First. The only one left with the power... was the brunette.

"B."

"Faith." I replied in a cold voice that matched Faith's.

"Oh nice, the introductions are over, now to the point. What the hell do you want?" Ahh, just like the Faith I remembered. The voice was confident and filled with hate, what more could I have expected? It seemed that nothing had changed over the years... maybe this was a bad idea. The only thing that kept me from getting up and leaving right now was the small shock that the rouge slayer had when she first saw me, the slow way she had to make up her retorts as if it didn't come natural any more.

"Take a wild guess."

"Either you have had some epiphany and wanted to visit me," Faith paused to snort at the very idea. "Or you need help with some apocalypse."

"Aren't you perceptive."

"Always was B, always was." There were a few moments of silence. I was beginning to worry, the dark slayer didn't seem too happy, to say the least. I just hoped that Faith would accept the offer. As unpleasant as it seemed, I was willing to drag my counter-part out kicking and screaming. "What kind of baddy this time?" Faith finally brought herself to ask.

I sighed, though quickly collected myself. There was no way I was going to show any emotion to the killer, no way. "Oh, just the usual, there's First evil that's collecting an army of vampires. Did I mention that I have an army of potentials as well? It's just one big party. You joining?"

"Do I even have a choice?"

I hesitated, knowing that Faith understood the situation better than I'd expected. "No."

"So... what? You want me just to break out of here and run off to SunnyD with you?"

"Basically."

"Stand back." I followed the younger slayer's orders and stepped back just as she kicked through the glass. There was a blaring of alarms and guards shouting orders. That mattered little; the two could easily fight there way out and did.

-------------------------------

An hour later, they were cruising down the highway. Both slayers seemed so absorbed in their thoughts that they ignored the other. Faith had ditched her orange uniform in exchange for tight jeans, a scarlet top that revealed her midriff, and a leather jacket. Buffy had taken the time to grab a few of her old things before leaving to pick the rouge slayer up.

Getting out of the prison was even easier than either thought it would have been. The guards were nothing and ill-equipped to deal with the Chosen Two and once they had gotten out of the building it was simple. None of the guards had been conscious to know what car the escaped convict was in or where she was going. Faith was free.

**Faith's POV:**

What's going on here? I mean what the fuck is going on?! I asked myself for the millionth time since seeing Buffy. That in itself had been enough of a shock. How many times since going to prison had I seen her? Exactly once and that was today. What was I supposed to think? The person who caused my downfall, the one I had hated was now asking for help. Of course, I had had no choice, but still it had been shown as a request first and later an order.

From the point I had been taken from my cell to even now, everything had been in a blur. Visitors were practically unknown to me, except if you counted Angel and he had visited a few months ago. No, this was completely unexpected. The fight we had against the guards too... it was wonderful. B, of course, didn't know that me, the rogue slayer, had not fought since turning myself in. There was just some sort of logic behind it for me. If I was in prison, then I should suffer. I could have prevented being beaten up, could have actually started many fights, but that just wasn't right.

After escaping, B had taken me to a rundown motel, what memories that brought up. She had been in town a little while it seemed, at least for a few days. I had practically died when I saw the clothes she had packed for me. I think I literally took a step back in shock. Since when did B give a damn about me? I think I covered the shock well enough... God I better have. She was looking at me odd, but when does miss holier-than-thou not look at you odd?

So here we are now. In silence, driving to SunnyD... when did this happen again? It's been about half an hour on the road I think... I think I'm gonna die if she doesn't say something. Should I say something? I don't even know any more. I spent the time in jail thinking about this one damned slayer than anything else. The constant being torn apart caused by her was horrible. On one hand I hate the bitch. I mean she goes and ruins my life. I kill one guy and she freaks! Did she think I didn't care? Ok... I did say that I didn't care, but only because I was so damned scared. I didn't need someone lecturing me at a time like that. Is it my fault that someone actually cared for me? He happened to be evil but at least he spared me a thought or two!

Then again I did turn evil. I'm supposed to be good. I let B down. How could I do that? Maybe cause she let me down first. All I know was that I did something wrong and that I hate B. That's good enough. I need to stop thinking about her, the past and deal with what's coming up. I'm gonna have to deal with all those that hate me, not to mention a new evil.

I sigh loudly, breaking the stillness. I don't want to talk, but there needs to be some noise. There's no way I can sit here in silence. She gives me a cold glare of course. I had been opening my mouth to say something, to say anything. Apparently that wasn't going to happen. I just shut up and sat uncomfortably the rest of the trip.

**Buffy's POV:**

Well this hadn't gone well for me. How could it? Faith had shown no emotion but hate from the moment she'd seen me. Ok, there was the time when the first saw each other and when the dark slayer had seen the clothes. That was it. The silence was killing me. I wanted so bad to just scream at the other slayer. Maybe hitting her would be better. Either way, I had way too many pent of emotions.

She'd tried to talk to me once. Of course, I had shot down the brunette with a glare. I didn't know why I had stopped her from talking. It was just instinct. Faith try speaking, me shut her up. That was how it worked. It was obvious that the younger girl hadn't changed a bit. It wouldn't surprise me if there was an attempt on my life as I slept.

That wasn't completely true. There was something different, if I couldn't exactly place it. I'd felt it when we had first spoken. Faith was still Faith, evil, badass bitch, but... there was something lost in there. There was still a spark to her eyes, still a harsh exterior. Something was just gone, faded maybe. Not that I cared, no I would never care about that murderer, never again. I had to keep telling myself that. I had to know that it was true.

I hate her, I want her dead, yet I can't keep this silence. I probably shouldn't have stopped the rogue slayer from talking. The ice would have been broken to an extent or at least some of the boredom. "My how time flies when you're having fun." I muttered sarcastically under my breath. Most people wouldn't have heard it, but I knew Faith could. Maybe that wasn't the best comment or the most emotional thing to say, but the silence was technically gone.

The only response from my counter-part though was a snort and a glare that looked identical to the one I'd given her earlier. I sighed not sure whether it was from anger or just weariness. When would this trip be over?


	2. The Voices in my Head are Telling me to ...

**Chapter Two: **The Voices in my Head are Telling me to Rip You Apart

**Disclaimer:** See there are these people, who own this stuff. Then there are these people who write about them. Take a wild guess about which I am... -coughthesecondcough- Now that wasn't so hard, was it?

**Summery**: Instead of Faith getting out of jail to help Angel, she stays there. Eventually Buffy decides to break her out, whether Faith wants to help or not.

**Author's Note: **Well... a thanks to my first reviewer with a powerful... three words... -cough- Yes, very moving indeed. And a special thanks to Jen for putting up with my ramblings and bridgemidge for helping me out a bit.

**A/N:** Also, I've decide to throw something in this story that I hadn't thought I was going to do. I don't know if it's overused, or disliked. Seeing this story has a lack of plot without this thing I'm throwing in, then you'll just have to deal with it. Well... if you could talk to me telling me how you feel then maybe I'll take it away. That probably won't happen cause I'm falling in love with the twist though. Have you noticed I ramble on? I like rambling cause it's like Red and what B does sometimes... eww look I talk in Faith terms... shutting up now.

**A/N: **Ahh I know one last thing. I do really talk too much, but... I don't really know Kennedy's personality much. I've seen some on her but in reality know nearly nothing. If she seems out of character or anyone for that matter, just let me know.

**Chapter Two: The Voices in my Head are Telling me to Rip You Apart**

**Buffy's POV:**

We finally pulled up to my home. It was such a relief to be able to just get out of the car. There was no way I would do that ever again. After both attempts at conversation, if you could call it that, my hate just seemed to take reign again. That was a good thing for me, for a while there had been glimpses of sympathy.

I couldn't help but notice things during the car trip. I can't believe how out of shape Faith is. During our brief fight with those pathetic guards, the rogue slayer seemed to actually get tired. I hadn't even broken a sweat, yet my counter-part was a mess. Not to mention all the weight she had gained. Who would have thought that being in prison would get you so out of shape? Damn she even has a stomach! Albeit it's not that big of one, but still!

These thoughts are just too much. I should be more worried about what's going to happen when we walk through the door. Oh look, that's what we're doing now. See my feet are moving, one step, two steps, three steps. There's the front door. I stop though. There's no way I'm going to go in there with Faith and not talk to her first. Determined, I turn around to the dark girl standing behind me. She seemed so perturbed, well that much I couldn't blame her for. Who wouldn't be afraid to face the rest of the Scoobies? I would be. The brunette seems able to hide it well, good for her; the bitch deserves whatever she gets though.

"B."

"Faith."

"Do we have to do the whole name thing each time we speak? Just spit it out already, I'm not one to just stand around on the porch." She didn't sound particularly annoyed, just impatient.

Be cold, be cold, be cold... "We need to talk terms." I paused for a second thinking of how to say it exactly. Faith almost interrupts me, but I can't let her. I'm the dominant one here. "No, wait let me go on. You even give one wrong look at my sister, any of the Scoobies, or Giles and I swear you'll wish that you were back in a prison cell."

**Faith's POV:**

"No, wait let me go on. You even give one wrong look at my sister, any of the Scoobies, or Giles and I swear you'll wish that you were back in a prison cell."

I almost laugh out loud at the comment. I want to be back at the cell even now. I already have death threats from one of them; soon I'll get the rest of theirs. Does she even realize that I've reformed... some? Of course not, I'm still badass Faith and that's the way it'll say.

"Whatever B, I'll look at the walls the whole time. I hear walls are _so_ mu – wait... why didn't you threaten me with your mother? Have you decided that she's not important enough? Jeez, if that was so you could have at least let me kill her back in my glory days. You're so selfish." Ok, I so should have shut up. Maybe it wasn't the nicest thing for me to say, but hell come on. Why not threaten me with her mother?

She's glaring at me. That is _not_ good. "She's dead."

"Oh God..." I say softly without thinking. She was always so good to me. I still wasn't thinking, even after realizing that I had said something that sounded remotely caring I had to continue on. "B... Buffy... I'm sorry... she was a good mom..." Shit! Damn Faith, what the hell is wrong with you? Do you _enjoy_ looking like a dumb ass? You don't care about B, never have and never will.

**Buffy's POV: **

"Oh God... B... Buffy... I'm sorry... she was a good mom..."

"Fuck off Faith. I don't need _your_ sympathy; it's not fun to pretend to give a damn." Why'd she always have to do this to me? You'd think after a while she'd stop. There's no reason that she should care. That's because she doesn't care. Faith is a murdering and backstabbing bitch. Remember that Buffy, she likes to play with your mind.

Of course she enjoyed playing with minds. The smirk that played across her lips is obvious enough proof of that. Jeez, she must love this. Oh well, let's just see her have some fun by being thrown in with a pack of wild hyenas... or Scoobies, either way it's all the same.

----------------------------------

At long last, Buffy threw the door open. A surprised looking group of Scoobies and a few potentials all looked up as she entered. Their expressions quickly turned to rage and fear, the later coming mostly from Xander and the potentials. All of the potentials except one left the room, figuring that this was a moment that they shouldn't see. Willow stood up, her movements harsh, and stormed towards Buffy and Faith, who looked taken back. When she was around, Willow had been timid.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Willow's voice was cracking with rage and her red hair had darkened considerably. Quickly, the remaining potential made her way to Willow, putting a calming hand on her shoulder while shooting death glares towards the Chosen Two.

"Well, it's a long story really. You see, B came to give me a visit. Got down on her hands and knees she did. She was even on the verge of tears and –", Faith had spoken in her smartass way, though she was cut off from the older slayer.

"Angel said we should get her out. He went on about something of... redemption. I doubt it's true but Wills we need all the help we can get, even if it means getting it from _her_." Buffy didn't sound all that happy for standing up for her counter-part. It sounded more as if she agreed with Willow's outrage, but they needed help.

"Like we need help from a psychopathic murderer." Kennedy muttered under her breath. Faith just sent her a good natured smile that seemed out of place for the comment.

"Psychopathic murderer are such strong words, but who argues with the truth any more? See there are these voices in my head telling me to rip you apart kid. They say that would help me... it's _so _hard to resist. In fact, I don't think I can control myself. Look, my hands are moving for your throat. Soon they'll squeeze it so hard that it'll pop off. A fountain of blood spurting out... it's so wondrous." As the rogue slayer went on, Kennedy just paled more and more until she fled the room followed by an enraged Willow. The slayer seemed rather proud of herself, though the rest of the occupants of the room were glaring their outrage.

"I guess this is the kind of entrance she would have to make." Giles commented rather blandly as he cleaned his glasses with ferocity. "Welcome back to Sunnydale."

Xander chuckled nervously still unsure whether or not the threat had been real or not. Dawn was torn between hugging Faith or attacking her... maybe both would work. Killing Faith and then hugging the corpse was a nice idea. She couldn't help but look up at the younger slayer. First impressions die hard, yet her good feelings were almost completely banished. Giles was still in the process of cleaning his glasses, unsure what to say without causing a brawl. Kennedy and Willow were still gone as well as the potentials. Eventually the gang dispersed with Giles and Xander going to their places and Dawn up to her room. Just Buffy and Faith were left.

"Well B, just you and me. What now?" Faith asked in a lazy voice, though there was some curiosity there.

"You shouldn't have scared Kennedy like that. She wasn't exactly wrong; we don't need someone like you here. We just need the slayer. Don't forget that. I'm gonna go to my room, you know do the whole sleep thing. You can take the couch. Don't touch anything or talk to anyone." Buffy stormed up to her room. Her rage was rolling off of her in waves, easily palpable to her counter-part.

Faith just chuckled, though it sounded more uneasy than amused. It had been a long day for her and she was sure that tomorrow would be even worse. There were things they didn't know about her, too many. No way would they find out. The rogue slayer would stay just that. Redemption to them is a joke, but not to her. With these pleasant thoughts running through her mind, the girl fell asleep on the Summer's couch.


End file.
